Be My Husband Just For a Few Days
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Clarisse needs a husband, because her exadmirer wants to date with her...
1. Chapter 1

**Be My Husband Just for a Few Days **

****

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, just the storyline.

**Author's Note:** Hi Guys! I'm starting a new story now. I was wondering… I really did enjoy my old story Be My Wife Just for a Few Days, and you too. So why don't I write the opposite of that? I hope you will like this as much as the other one…

**Chapter 1 **

****

"Help!" cried Clarisse as she rushed into the little beach house's living room.

"Your Majesty. What's the matter?" asked Charlotte worriedly and stepped closer. "Please do tell."

"I don't know where to begin Charlotte."

"Just take it easy. Right?" asked Charlotte and tried to comfort her. "I'm your personal assistant, so I will mange it, whatever it is."

"I doubt it. But, right. Just the essence. My ex… admirer, Peter has just arrived. I don't know how he could find out that I'm here on this little private holiday with my staff, but he knows it, and he's gonna be here within a minute."

"And what's the matter with that?" asked Charlotte. She was at loss.

"'Cos he thinks that I'm remarried."

"And where is he getting that from?"

"From me of course. Look, I had to tell him something, 'cos after Rupert died he wanted to date with me again, and… And I couldn't be rid of him. So I told him, that I remarried."

"Wait a minute." said Charlotte. "You're a queen."

"And?"

"And if you remarried that would be in the headlines next day."

"Oh, that's ok, I told him that I remarried secretly just because of my enemies. He knows that I can't afford that kind of thing."

"And he will keep his mouth…"

"Of course. 'Cos he is in love with me… but I'm NOT." cried Clarisse. "I simply can't stand him. He was the main reason why I married to Rupert. Oh Charlotte, what will I do?"

"Don't worry. We are alone here with Joseph and Shades. I think we can manage this problem. Just we have to use our imagination."

"But how?" asked Clarisse when the doorbell was ringing.

"Relax." smiled Charlotte and went to open the door.

"Ah, good afternoon. My name is Peter." smiled a tall, handsome man at the door. "I'm a friend of Clarisse, I think she…"

"Oh yes." answered Charlotte. "Please do come in. She is in the living room."

"Thank you. And your name is?"

" Charlotte. I'm Your Majesty's personal assistant."

"Nice to meet you." smiled Peter and stepped in.

"Oh, Peter. What a lovely surprise. What brings you here? You said in the phone that you have some business near in Pyrus." said Clarisse with a smile.

"Yes, that's right. But the most important thing is… Guess what? I wanted to see you."

"That's very kind of you."

"And where is he?" asked Peter and looked around.

"Who?"

"Who? You are funny as always. Your husband of course."

"Oh. Well, he is…" started Clarisse when Joseph stepped in with Clarisse's coat in his hand.

"I think you should go, Your…" started Joseph, when Charlotte cut in.

"That's not important, 'cos Clarisse has a visitor. I think you haven't met yet." smiled Charlotte. "Joseph. May I introduce you Peter. He is an old friend of Clarisse. And Peter, this is Joseph. Clarisse's husband."

"Sorry?" asked Joseph surprised and looked at Clarisse who has a begging grin on her face.

"He is Clarisse's friend, Peter." repeated Charlotte with a broad smile on her face.

"How do you do?" asked Peter and shook hand with Joseph.

"How do you do? Sorry, but I was a bit surprised." answered Joseph and turned to Clarisse. "Darling, you didn't say that we have visitors."

"I'm so sorry darling. But I didn't know it too." smiled Clarisse with relief…

To be continued….

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading and if you like it, please leave me a review. Thanks. And I made an M RATED CJ clip on youtube!!!!! Yes, M rated. My name is Clarisse Renaldi on youtube too, and the clip's title is Princess Diaries M rated Clarisse Joseph Welcome to my World. Oh, and there are two other new CJ clips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Sorry about the delay, but I was extremely busy and tired in these days. A few of you know why. wink Thanks for the lovely reviews. It really made my day. Thanks to Tommy's my 21, Prettycrazy, Zsulie, Captain Weirdo, risingdancer, bluegirl-783, Kristi-Julie, and to Ursa. I dedicate this chapter to all of you.

"Peter, would you like something to drink?" asked Clarisse.

"Yes, thank you. A sherry would be nice."

"Certainly." smiled Clarisse. "No, Charlotte. Thank you. I will manage it."

"Of course."

"Darling, would you give me a hand in the kitchen, please?" asked Clarisse and turned to Joseph.

"Certainly, my angel." answered Joseph with a smile, and they disappeared in the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the kitchen…

"I'm so sorry Joseph." started Clarisse. "But he simply stopped over."

"Never mind, that was fun. But why do I have to pretend to be your husband?"

"'Cos he is my ex-admirer. And he wants to date with me again, but I don't. So I had to tell him something, and that was the first idea in my head. Can you forgive me? I know it's an awkward situation…"

"No, not at all. As your Head of Security I have to protect you from everything, and if it means an ex-admirer, then let it be." smiled Joseph.

"Thanks Joseph, it means a lot to me."

"Your welcome. And now… what's that I have to do?"

"Well… We have to play the perfect couple. You know… in honeymoon stage." smiled Clarisse shyly. "I hope we can scare him off."

"Don't worry. I'll do my best."

"Thanks… for everything." smiled Clarisse and they went back to the living room.

OOOOOOOOO

In the living room…

"Here's your drink Peter." smiled Clarisse and passed the sherry to him.

"Thanks."

"I'll get you a napkin." said Charlotte and went to the kitchen.

"Oh, and can I get an astray? Sorry, but I'm too nervous when I'm near you."

"Of course. I'll be right back." said Clarisse and started going after Charlotte, but Joseph grabbed her hand.

"Wait, you have to pay the love toll."

"Oh, sorry." smiled Clarisse and kissed him on the face. When she started moving, he grabbed her hand again.

"Too much, here's the change." smiled Joseph and kissed her back.

As Clarisse disappeared, Joseph suddenly turned to Peter…

"Can you stay for dinner?"

OOOOOOOOO

In the kitchen…

"Oh Charlotte I don't know how long I can stand this…"

"But everything is perfect." smiled Charlotte. "Joseph is so good in his role."

"Oh, yes. He is so sweet. I couldn't ask such a thing."

"But he is IN. And that's the point… And anyway, Peter stays for a drink, then he'll go home, and you can carry on your vacation."

"Yes, you're right." sighed Clarisse with a smile, when Joseph stepped in.

"He's staying for dinner."

"What?!" asked Clarisse and Charlotte at once.

"But how did that happen?"

"He just sort of invited himself. Damn cheeky if you ask me." said Joseph.

"Damn it." sighed Clarisse. "… But why?"

"Obviously he still has hopes of winning you back. So we must keep these signs of affection as realistic as possible."

"Aha." smiled Charlotte with full of meaning. "He is damn cheeky. Isn't he, Joseph?"

"Yes, he is."

"So we have to play our role…" said Clarisse.

"Yes, it seems so."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The dinner started good, but there was a little mix-up…

"That's fantastic." said Peter and reached for another slice of meat. "And now, I wanna know everything. Joseph you said you are the Head of Security in the palace. Was that your original profession?"

"Well, no." answered Joseph. "Originally I was a…"

"A ballet dancer." finished Charlotte the sentence with a big grin on her face.

"A what?" laughed Peter while Clarisse and Joseph turned to Charlotte in sudden disbelief.

"A ballet dancer."

"I was never…" started Joseph…

"Oh, don't deny it, Joseph. It's not a shame. You're still quite masculine." laughed Charlotte and reached for her glass. "More wine please."

"Oh, are you sure that's wise, Charlotte?" asked Joseph with a smile. "Remember that blackout you had last month…. What am I saying? Of course you don't."

He stuck home! Charlotte was a bit angry, but she still enjoyed the situation…

"Oh, yes." smiled Charlotte. "But I can perfectly remember your last confession about…"

"Charlotte, can you come out for a moment?" asked Joseph quickly.

"Yes…" laughed Charlotte and got up slowly. She drank a bit too much.

"If you will excuse us." smiled Joseph and led her out.

OOOOOOOOOOO

In the kitchen…

"Charlotte! What are you doing?" asked Joseph angrily.

"You do know it, don't you Joe?" laughed Charlotte.

"No I don't. What's your problem?"

"Oh, come now Joe. You asked him to stay for dinner, don't deny it."

"And what's the problem with that?"

"What's the problem? You know that Clarisse hates him, and she doesn't want to spend more time with him as absolutely necessary." said Charlotte.

"Yes, I know." answered Joseph. "But, please understand me Charlotte. This is the only chance for me… I… I wanna be close to her. You know how I feel."

"Oh, yes… Sorry. I mean…"

"Never mind. I wanna see him outside too. But I can't miss this chance. I can kiss her, love her openly. I know she thinks that's just a game, but I don't care. Please don't take this chance away from me."

"Oh, Joe. You know I couldn't. Just don't let her suffering." said Charlotte.

"Never. I would never do that." whispered Joseph.

"Right. That let's go back to the battle field."

"Thanks Charlotte." said Joseph and they went back to the living room…

OOOOOOOOO

As Joseph stepped inside, he suddenly saw something… That was a bit too much…

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." said Joseph with anger in his voice…

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading. And now, I need a little inspiration. My week will be… awfully busy, so I need something to keep me 'in writing'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Sorry about the delay (again), but I have time for nothing in these days… Thanks to risingdancer, Kristi-Julie, Tommys my 21, Ursa, Zsulie, bluegirl-783, Steelianfan and to Captain Weirdo for the enchanting reviews. I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." said Joseph with anger in his voice.

"Oh not at all mate." laughed Peter and slid his hand up a bit on Clarisse's leg. That was the last drop to Joseph.

"Get off your hands!" shouted Joseph and pulled him up by his shirt.

"Joseph…" started Clarisse, but Charlotte quickly led her into the kitchen…

"All right. All right." said Peter with a smile.

"How dare you touch my wife?"

"She is so sweet." laughed Peter. "I just simply can't help myself. I have to touch her whenever I can. I'm sure you know this feeling. Just slide up your hands on her…" said Peter cheeky, but he couldn't finish it, 'cos Joseph hit him strongly on his face…

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

"Relax, Clarisse." said Charlotte and handed her a glass of water.

"But Joseph will kill him."

"Come now!"

"Come now? You didn't see that anger in his eyes." cried Clarisse. "He really wanted to kill him… and save me."

"And you're enjoying it, aren't you?" asked Charlotte with a little smile on her face.

"Well… yes. It's a good feeling that you have someone who always protects you… even if it's your bodyguard…"

"Even if it's your bodyguard?" asked Charlotte surprised.

"Yes. You know, that look in his eyes was so… strange. Like…"

"Like?"

"Like he would be serious. You know, who doesn't play a role, but who…"

"Who means it." finished the sentence Charlotte.

"Yes, exactly. As if he would be my husband. You know my jealous husband. But… No." smiled Clarisse sadly. "That's ridiculous."

"Are you sure?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes. He is just sweet as always." sighed Clarisse. "Just tries to help me, that's all."

"But…"

"But?"

"But you would be happy if that wouldn't be just a game."

"Frankly?" asked Clarisse. "Yes. Sometimes, I'm wondering… What would it be like to be his wife? To feel his kisses and smell his cologne next to me on the pillow… Oh my God! I'm a fool… "

"No, you're not." answered Charlotte. "Just now, he is hitting him in the other room because of you…"

"Oh my God! You're right!" cried Clarisse and started to run towards the living room, but Charlotte stopped her.

"Leave them alone."

"But he will kill him." cried Clarisse.

"And would you sorry for?"

"No, I just don't wanna lose him about that bloody bustard."

"Don't worry." smiled Charlotte. "That's a man thing. They will manage it. But now, you need a little rest."

"…Right." sighed Clarisse and they headed upstairs…

OOOOOOOOO

In the living room…

"And that was just the beginning, if you can't stop yourself." said Joseph menacingly, while Peter stood up slowly.

"Really?" asked Peter.

"Yes. And now bug off!"

"Pipe down, mate! I'll stay."

"No, you won't." said Joseph and stepped closer.

"Do you really think that?... Now, let me explain you something…" started Peter. "I'll stay for a while. And I'll spend as much time as I can with her."

"You're in the wrong." said Joseph with anger and opened the front door. "That's the end of the entertainment. And now, bug off!" cried Joseph and pushed him out. "And if I see you again near my wife, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"No I don't." laughed Peter cheeky.

"What part is that you don't understand?" asked Joseph and pulled out his gun.

"That part… You used a word…" said Peter. "Yes, I got it. 'Wife'. What a lovely word, isn't it? And what a shame that Clarisse isn't your wife…"

To be continued….

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading. And now, please write me something you too. wink

Oh, and don't forget to visit the forum, where we are in a big argument…

And I hope you know that Hector's new movie is in the cinemas now. (Georgia Rules) I'm off to go to the cinema.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! I'm so sorry about the delay. OMG. Nearly two weeks. Oops. But I have time for nothing. Now I'm writing during travel, when I sit on a bus or standing in the tram stop. People think I'm crazy. But who cares. You wanna read the story… Big hug to Zsulie, Tommysmy 21, prettycrazy, risingdancer, Kristi-Julie, bluegirl-783, Ursa, Captain Weirdo and to my fav ex-beta OSUSprinks for the fantastic reviews. I dedicate this cheeky chapter to all of you.

"What a shame that Clarisse isn't your wife." said Peter with a winning smile on his face.

"What?!" asked Joseph surprised.

"You heard me. I know she isn't your wife."

"Of course she IS my wife." said Joseph as he pulled himself together. "Where are you getting that from? It's ridiculous."

"Are you denying it?" asked Peter.

"Of course. We're married for nearly a year."

"Then why did you invite me? Hm?"

"'Cos I thought you're a dear friend of Clarisse. But now, I know I was wrong."

"And that's why you invited me?"

"Yes."

"Right." sighed Peter and started moving towards the stairs. "If you insist to this story of yours, why don't we chat with her a little about this?"

"I see no reason to do."

"But I do. If you will excuse me." said Peter and took a step, but Joseph stopped him.

"All right." sighed Joseph. "You were right."

"I knew it." laughed Peter satisfied.

"But how?"

"That's very simple. If you really would be her husband, you would never let me, or any other man to stay."

"Touché."

"Thanks." smiled Peter. "And this is a perfect chance for you to be close to her. So I really don't understand your behaving. 'Cos still I'm here, you can be her husband. And it's your dream isn't it?"

"Yes. But not at any price."

"Well, sorry mate. I'll stay, and you can't stop me. 'Cos if you wanna throw me out, I'll tell her your little secret, and I'm sure she wouldn't be happy with that…" laughed Peter.

"Right. If you wanna fight, then let it be! But don't forget, she is mine."

"We'll see it. We'll see it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the kitchen, Joseph poured a glass of water, 'cos he really needed to calm down. That was the moment, when Clarisse stepped in…

"Oh, Joseph! Are you all right? Where is Peter? Did he hurt you? Or… you killed him?"

"Calm down!" said Joseph with a smile and grabbed her hands. That happened every time when he saw her, he somehow started smiling…

"But are you all right?" asked Clarisse still desperately.

"Of course. Don't worry. And I didn't kill him. What is more… he will stay for a while."

"What?!"

"Look, I don't wanna see him here too, but…"

"But?" asked Clarisse.

"But I think this is the best solution. If we simply threw him out, he would never leave you in peace. We have to gain over him with…"

"With…"

"With our happiness."

"We have been doing the same 'till now."

"Yes, I know. But that will work. Believe me. We just have to do it more believable. And if he'll see our happiness…"

"… He will go away of oneself." finished Clarisse the sentence.

"Exactly." smiled Joseph.

"Right. Let's do it." said Clarisse decidedly. "Have you got any ideas?"

"Yes, I have. We should watch a film."

"That's a lovely idea. Just the two of us… in sweet harmony as they say."

"Uhm."

"Ok. Give me five minutes, and meet me in the living room." smiled Clarisse and headed upstairs when Charlotte stepped in…

"Is everything all right?" asked Charlotte.

"No. He is blackmailing me."

"What?! But how?"

"He knows that Clarisse is not my wife."

"I can't believe it." answered Charlotte. "But how did he find out?"

"He made a lucky hit. He knows that if she would be my wife, I would never invite him to stay for dinner."

"Damn it." sighed Charlotte. "Wherewith is he blackmailing you?"

"If he can stay, he will keep my secret."

"Tricky isn't it? And what's your plan?"

"We will show him our love. I mean really show."

"That's a very good idea." smiled Charlotte. "And Clarisse…"

"Well, I told her everything, except my real reason."

"But?" asked Charlotte.

"There's no but."

"Come on Joe! I can see that you're brooding on something."

"Just…"

"Come on!"

"Well, it's so… awkward. I don't wanna trade on the situation."

"I don't quite understand you." said Charlotte.

"You know, now we have to pretend that we're married. So I can kiss her, hug her. And she has to do it too. And why? 'Cos I lied her. I'm a worm."

"It didn't bother you when you invited him to dinner."

"Yes, but now everything is changed. I didn't know that he is such a yuck."

"Yes, that's true." nodded Charlotte. "Look Joe. I can give you only one advice. Just love her, and everything is gonna be all right."

"But…"

"Just love her."

"Right." nodded Joseph with a smile.

OOOOOOOOOO

A little later, Joseph was sitting in the living room on the sofa, when Clarisse stepped in with a radiant smile on her face…

"I'm here."

"Come, sit next to me." smiled Joseph and tapped the sofa.

"Right… How can we do? I think I should sit a bit closer."

"Ok…"

"And maybe you should wrap your arms around me (Go Clarisse! Go:) or something…"

"That's a very good idea… Oh my God." whispered Joseph the last bit.

Clarisse drew herself closer to him. Now her back was leant against his chest and he gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Comfortable?" asked Joseph a bit shyly.

"Yes." smiled Clarisse. "It's fantastic… I mean…" added Clarisse quickly.

"It's a very comfortable sofa."

"Exactly." smiled Clarisse nervously. "Oh, he is coming."

"Lay your head onto my shoulder." offered Joseph.

"No. I have a better idea. Kiss my jaw, like in movies, and he will think that we're kissing."

"Well…"

"Hurry up!"

"Right." said Joseph and kissed her quickly. Actually too quickly, 'cos he somehow missed her jaw, and his mouth landed on the half of her lips. But he didn't dare to move… And frankly he didn't want it too. As Clarisse…

And Peter… He was angry of course, but he quietly disappeared. Joseph won this battle…

"Is he still here?" asked Clarisse from that kissing position.

"No… Oh, sorry, no. I didn't realize that he left the room. And sorry about… you know. I just kissed you too quickly and…"

"Oh, don't say sorry." said Clarisse. "Just my neck you know."

"Of course." smiled Joseph nervously.

"I think I will stay in your arms. Just for sure, you know. Maybe he will come back."

"I totally agree with you." said Joseph quickly. "He can step in any minute. Come." smiled Joseph nervously, but deep in his heart, he was extremely happy…

The rest of the night was uneventful. They watched the movie in each other's arms, which was a simple one and a half hours long one. Yes, only one and a half hours. Joseph mentally kicked himself. 'Why didn't I choose Lord of the Rings?'

OOOOOOOOOOO

Next morning in the kitchen…

Hello Joe! How went the big movie project?" smiled Charlotte.

"I can't tell you." answered Joseph with a dreamy look on his face.

"Good. And which film was that?"

"Well… I can't remember the title of it."

"Just tell me the story. I'm a big movie fan, I will guess it." smiled Charlotte.

"Well, there was a girl in it and lot of houses… and something with… Sorry, but I can't remember clearly. And now I have to go. I wanna go jogging a bit. Maybe I have to knock Peter out." laughed Joseph.

"Right. See you at lunch time." smiled Charlotte and sat down with a cup of tea in her hand.

A few minutes later Clarisse stepped in joyfully…

"Oh, hello Charlotte!" smiled Clarisse. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed." smiled Charlotte with full of meaning. "I hope last night everything went all right."

"Yes, we really enjoyed it… I mean the movie."

"Oh, yes. The movie. What was exactly the story of the film?" asked Charlotte innocently.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe a story about a man with a… secret map or something. But I'm not sure. I was a bit tired."

"Oh yes." smiled Charlotte.

"What is it? You're smiling like a teenager."

"Oh nothing." answered Charlotte. "That reminds me! Mia is coming."

"What?!"

"Sorry, but I had to tell her everything and now…"

"She wants to help."

"Exactly."

"Oh my God. What next?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And when the night has arrived Mia too. She stormed in as always, and wanted to hold a council of war…

"Right." sighed Mia. "Charlotte told me every little detail and I think that's enough of this retired show."

"I beg your pardon?" asked Clarisse.

"Look Grandma, if you will keep up this pitiable trying with Joe, you will never get rid of Peter."

"That was not pitiable…" tried Clarisse.

"Of course." laughed Mia. "Stop Grandma. That was pitiable, believe me."

"Right."

"I have better ideas…"

"I was sure of that." said Clarisse.

"I didn't even hear it."

"Right, Miss Clever. What's your brilliant idea, hm?"

"It's simple. Peter sleeps in the room next to yours Grandma."

"And?" asked Clarisse.

"And if you are loud enough with Joe in your room…"

"I beg your pardon! What are you trying to say?"

"Look, you don't have to make love to Joe, just pretend."

"I… I… Joseph! You don't say something?"

"It's a good idea. I mean it can work."

"Really? And how do you imagine this project?"

"We just make some noise." said Joe a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, Grandma. Just make some noise, that's easy."

"But…"

"Let's do it. Peter is in his room now." smiled Mia.

"What?"

"Go!"

"All right." sighed Clarisse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later Clarisse and Joseph were standing in her room, next to the wall. And… the idea was brilliant, but the execution was a little elusive…

"Well…" started Clarisse.

"Well…" tried Joseph too. They were extremely embarrassed.

"You should start it Joseph."

"No. Ladies first."

"I just don't know how to begin. It's ridiculous."

"Yeah. Our idea was better I think." said Joseph.

"Yes, that was slow but effective."

"Exactly."

"We have to speak with Mia." said Clarisse and they headed outside.

"Gradma? What are you doing? I heard nothing."

"'Cos we did nothing." answered Joseph.

"But why?"

"We can't do it."

"Oh come now!" cried Mia.

"I tried it, but I simply can't." said Clarisse.

"Joe, why don't you help her?"

"How?"

"How?! Just kiss her…"

"What?!" asked Clarisse.

"On her cheek… then give a kiss to her ear… Oh my God! You are adult people. I hate this fuckup."

"Mia!" cried Clarisse.

"Go inside and do it!"

"But Mia."

"I don't wanna hear any excuses. Go!"

"Ok. Ok." said Clarisse and Joe at once.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next round was promising…

"I think Mia was right." said Clarisse shyly.

"Yes… What would you say if I give you a kiss here." said Joseph and stroked her left cheek with his index finger.

"Do it." answered Clarisse weakly.

"Right… Then…" whispered Joseph and slowly kissed her. "And now a kiss to your ear… Then to your cheek again."

"Oh my God!" cried Clarisse with eyes closed.

"Just stop me if you think I'm going too far."

"I will." answered Clarisse, but she was in another world. "Oh Joseph."

"I love you." whispered Joseph.

"Louder! Peter can't hear that… What?!" asked Clarisse as her eyes flew open in shock.

"I love you." repeated Joe.

"Do you now that Peter can't hear that?"

"Yes, I do." smiled Joseph. "I love you Clarisse."

"Really? Do you really?"

"Can't you feel that?"

"I… I… Kiss me!"

"With pleasure my queen." smiled Joseph and kissed her with his heart full of love.

OOOOOOOOOOO

A little later outside the room…

"Wow! They're staring to feel it." smiled Mia.

"Yes, Clarisse is moaning like in a sex film." laughed Charlotte.

"As Joe. Ha ha. If I wouldn't know the situation, I would think they're making love…" laughed Mia.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading. Wow! What happened behind those closed doors? Hm? What do you want? Tell me… wink

Can anybody saw Georgia Rule? OMG. Garry Marshall did it again. applause He is such a good director. And Hector… He was soooo old in it and a bit ridiculous. But very Joe like. He played a Bask man. What? Garry just wanted to create him a role, 'cos Hector is his lucky charm. And we can also see a few people from PD2. And the team is the same. Isn't there a script writer job in your next movie Garry?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Sorry about the delay. Oh Gosh. I don't dare to look at the calendar. Oops. Sorry. puppy eyes Anyway, thanks for the heart-warming reviews you gave to me. Thanks to criminalmindsbabe, Kristi-Julie, Zsulie, bluegirl-783, OSUSprinks and to Ursa! wink You are curious, am I right? They are doing it or not? Hm? Well… Let's see it! But first, I wanna say thanks to my dearest Rach (Captain Weirdo) to be my fantastic beta. big hug

And now, let's see the answer for the big question…

"Yes, you're right." laughed Charlotte. "Wait! Do you think..?"

"What?" asked Mia. "That Grandma and Joe are doing it?! You mean now?"

"Well, yes."

"That is not impossible," said Mia deep in thought. "Hey, they are playing it too perfectly. So, that might mean two things; either they are both good actors, which I doubt or…"

"Or they are doing it right now," said Charlotte finally.

"Exactly," said Mia with a big naughty grin on her face.

"But… I can't imagine that. Clarisse is so collected and… and she would never do a thing like that."

"That's true, but she is also a human being. And Joe is the other one we are talking about. I mean, Joe is ABSOLUTELY hot. Can you imagine the situation? You are in a room with Joe, all alone… He pulls you closer and kisses you. Then you just simply lose control…"

"Oh, yes," sighed Charlotte. "I think you're right."

"Of course," smiled Mia. "And -- hey, I heard something. Yay! They are coming out, Charlotte! Charlotte!"

"Show a natural face."

"Right. Hi Grandma, Joe. Well… what's up?"

"What's up?" asked Clarisse.

"I mean you two were fantastic. Very realistic. Weren't they, Charlotte?" asked Mia and nudged Charlotte.

"Oh, yes. Very realistic."

"Well, we just…" started Joseph. "Followed your instructions. That really helped us."

"But now I think you should go Mia," smiled Clarisse nervously. "This was a long day, and that performance was a bit exhausting. We need some rest."

"I should rather think so!" smiled Mia. "But do you really think that I would leave you in this kind of emergency? Grandma, you can't be serious. Of course I will stay."

"But…" tried Clarisse.

"You know – in case you need me."

"Well, alright," sighed Clarisse. "Then Charlotte will show you to the other guest room."

"Thanks, Grandma. Sleep well Joe." She tried to keep from laughing loudly.

"I will." smiled Joseph meaningfully then turned to Clarisse. "I think we should get something to drink in the kitchen."

"That's a very good idea. Well then, until tomorrow," said Clarisse. "Good night sweetheart."

"Good night, Grandma," smiled Mia and kissed her on the face.

After Clarisse and Joseph left them, Mia quickly pushed Charlotte into a room.

"Did you see their cheeks?" asked Mia excitedly as she closed the door.

"Yes, they were red as a lobster," answered Charlotte with a big grin.

"So, what do you think?"

"You were right." nodded Charlotte. "Oh my God, that's so – I can't find words."

"Yeah, me neither. Wow! I would never think that Grandma could… Yay! I wanna scream!!! But you know that we have to prove this."

"I know what you mean. If they don't step out from the shadows, they won't be really happy."

"Yes. And you know Grandma. If it depends on her…"

"Yes. We have to figure out something."

"We will, Charlotte. We will. But they must not know about… you know, that we found out what's going on here."

"You can always count on me." winked Charlotte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the kitchen….

"That was a bit close," sighed Clarisse.

"I dare say!" smiled Joseph and gently pulled her closer. "I still can't believe it. I mean that you're mine."

"Joseph…" started Clarisse.

"You regret it, don't you?" asked Joseph sadly.

"No!" cried Clarisse and stroked his cheek. "I don't regret anything. That was… fantastic." Now she had a shy smile on her face.

"I'd rather say unbelievable and magical and…"

"Hey, stop it!" smiled Clarisse and hit his arm playfully.

"Or?"

"Or I have to kiss you."

"Well then… that was wonderful and terri – " said Joseph but he couldn't continue, 'cos Clarisse covered his lips with hers…. They kissed like lovers who never want to stop…

"Sorry, but I'm so happy…" said Joseph as she broke the kiss. "I have been waiting for you - oh my God, from the very first time I saw you. And that was…"

"An awfully long time ago."

"Yes. But now you're mine and that's the point," smiled Joseph and drew her even closer. "Oh, Clarisse, I love you so much and..."

"Shh! I love you too," said Clarisse with a warm smile on her face. "It's a hard thing for me to say, but I want you to know that. I mean…"

"Don't worry about that. I know it well." said Joseph softly and looked deep in her eyes.

"Really? But how?"

"Well, ok, I've just hoped for a long time. But after today, I know the meaning of your smile and… the twinkle in your eyes. So you don't have to say it, because I know it."

"But I want to say it," whispered Clarisse and laid her down onto his shoulder. "Oh Joseph, I know that people call me the 'Ice Queen'. But I am not as cold as they think. And the worst thing is…"

"Tell me…"

"That I thought the same too," said Clarisse softly. "…until I found you. And now, I know that I was wrong. I just did not have the chance… to feel this… what I feel for you. So, thank you… for making me free from my own fears." whispered Clarisse.

"Oh Honey." smiled Joseph and hugged her tightly. "I have to say thanks."

OOOOOOOOOO

Twenty minutes had passed when they decided it's time to sleep. They agreed that Joseph would sleep in her room; after all they were married or something…

So they agreed that in a few minutes they would meet in her room…

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Clarisse was the first to arrive…

The room was dark, but she didn't switch on the light because she saw that her bed was not empty…

"Oh Joseph, you were fast," smiled Clarisse while she climbed into bed and started pulling the blanket off of the man next to her. "I think you've already been waiting for me…"

"I can't say how much," said Peter as he tuned around.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Clarisse.

To Be Continued….

**Author's Note:** Hehehehe. I'm awfully enjoying it… I hope you are too. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! We arrived to the end. Yes. :-) So enjoy it and leave me a review. Thanks. And big hug to Rach for beta this for me. :-)

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Clarisse's scream sounded. She had a strong voice, so the whole house heard it.

Fortunately Joseph was on his way towards her bedroom so a few seconds later he tore open the door and stormed in. The first one he saw was the half-naked Peter in Clarisse's bed. He didn't ask questions, just pulled him to his feet and hit him strongly. That was the moment when the girls rushed in…

"Oh, my God! What happened?" cried Charlotte when Mia literally fell into the room.

"Wow! Go Joe! Go!" cried Mia excitedly.

"Are you alright?" Charlotte asked Clarisse, who tried to put on her nightgown. She was extremely upset.

"Yes… I … Yes, I'm fine." answered Clarisse.

"Grandma, but what happened?"

"I… I just climbed into bed and…"

"And?" asked Mia with excitement, while Joseph was still hitting that bastard in the other part of the room.

"And when I started to pull the blanket down from him, Peter looked at me."

"What?!" asked Mia shocked.

"Yes, it was shocking." sighed Clarisse.

"No. No. Can you repeat that? The last sentence."

"When I started to pull the blanket down from him, Peter looked at me."

"Can you hear yourself Grandma?" asked Mia with a big grin on her face.

"Why?" asked Clarisse. She was at a loss.

"Why?!" laughed Mia. "Right, let's, see. You started screaming when you saw that Peter was in your bed."

"And?"

"And? You started screaming when you pulled the blanket off of him and not when you saw that someone was in your bed!"

"Well I…" started Clarisse when they heard shouting…

"You bastard!" shouted Joseph and hit Peter again on his face while he tried getting up. "What were you doing in her bed?!"

"Me?! What about you?" asked Peter.

"I'm her husband."

"Ha ha." laughed Peter ironically. "And you were also her husband when you invited me to stay for dinner, hm?"

"What?!" asked Clarisse shocked.

"He invited me to dinner." said Peter.

"Joseph… Is it true?"

"Yes." answered Joseph with sense of guilt.

"I can't believe it!" cried Clarisse. "How could you do a thing like that? How?"

"I just wanted to be with you… I did mean any harm. I just…" tried Joseph.

"I hate you!" shouted Clarisse.

"Well done," said Peter approvingly.

"And I hate you too! Get out!"

"Clarisse, my darling…" tried Joseph.

"You can't throw me out." said Peter with disbelief.

"I can," answered Clarisse. "And now, get out!" Clarisse shouted the last bit. "You did not hear me? I said get out!"

"Darling…" tried Joseph.

"If you two don't leave my country within twenty-four hours, I will imprison you for the rest of your lives. Am I clear? Get out!" shouted Clarisse.

And that was effective. Joseph and Peter soon left the house terribly unstrung…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later at the airport…

"Good bye looser." Peter laughed and headed towards gate 25. "You've lost your dream woman. Ha ha."

"And that's your fault," said Joseph angrily.

"Yes," laughed Peter. "Life is funny isn't it?"

"I really can't understand how can you be so happy? You've lost her too."

"Yes, but I knew I would never win her over. I just wanted to ensure that she won't be yours either."

"You bastard!" shouted Joseph, but Peter had already disappeared behind the door.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Joseph was depressed. Finally, he decided not to take off in the plane. He was just sitting in the departure lounge for hours and spent time with his thoughts.

A half day had passed when he pulled himself together and made a decision. He would try to make peace with her. Yes, at any price…

So he drove back to the little beach house and knocked on her door. When there was no answer, he slowly opened the door and stepped in.

"Clarisse. I'm so sorry," Joseph started while she still had her back to him. "Please, Clarisse. I just wanted to be with you so desperately…" he tried when she turned around and stepped closer in silence. "I know you will never forgive me completely but please try. You…" said Joseph but he couldn't finish, 'cos Clarisse covered his lips with hers. Joseph didn't know what was happening; he just felt her sweet lips on his and her warm hands on his back. When the kiss ended he was at loss.

"I… I don't understand," said Joseph. "You are not angry?"

"Of course I'm not," laughed Clarisse. "I love you. How could I be angry with you? Where are you getting that from?"

"Where am I getting that from?! You know -- Peter, your threat, the prison …"

"Oh, my God!" cried Clarisse, laughing. "You bought it?"

"What?"

"We wanted to get rid of him for so long and that was the perfect chance. I just took advantage of the opportunity," smiled Clarisse.

"So you were joking?" asked Joseph, relieved.

"Yes. And it worked, am I right?"

"Absolutely," laughed Joseph. "So can you forgive me?"

"Oh Joseph, I don't have to forgive you. I'm glad you invited him," smiled Clarisse and cupped his cheek.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And what would you say if I invite him to our wedding too?" asked Joseph and pulled her closer.

"Let's do it, but…"

"But?" Joseph was a bit worried.

"But what if you find him in our bed on the wedding night? Hm? Will you save me?"

"Yes, of course." smiled Joseph.

"And then? You have to kill him. Otherwise he will stay with us for the rest of our lives."

"Don't worry. I have a better idea Honey… Leave him to Mia." chuckled Joseph.

"Oh, you're so cruel Joseph." laughed Clarisse and kissed him.

The End


End file.
